Pelirrojos extraños
by Jessle
Summary: Como Matt y Mello construyen su amistad gracias a las supersticiones y a la curiosidad del rubio.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ( y me da mucha tristeza ToT) Son de Ohba y Obata_

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna :3_

Él se consideraba un chico de ciencia, que creía solamente en hechos comprobados y no se dejaba llevar por creencias o supersticiones. Pero no podía negarlo, aquel libro que había leído hace unos días en la biblioteca lo había dejado pensando… es decir, ¿Era verdad todo aquello que decían de los pelirrojos? Unos mencionaban que eran de mala suerte, otros que si veías a 3 juntos era seguro que te ganarías la lotería e incluso había quien aseguraba que su color de cabello venía de su carácter explosivo y enojón.

Sin duda algo muy interesante y digno de verse, pensó el.

Pero por más que puso atención a todos en el orfanato, no encontró a nadie con el pelo rojo natural. No muy extraño, ya que también sabía que los pelirrojos naturales conformaban tan solo el 4% de la población mundial.

No pudo si no ponerse más emocionado cuando Roger se acercó a el y le presentó al chico nuevo que acababa de llegar ese mismo día. El típico pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y un montón de pecas. 'Matt' le había dicho que se llamaba y al parecer sería su compañero de habitación. La vida no podía sonreírle más. Tiempo de sobra tendría para comprobar todas esas ideas.

Lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle lo básico acerca de como funcionaban las cosas… donde quedaba su habitación, a que hora comían, cuales y donde eran sus clases… en resumen todo el protocolo, por supuesto eso ya no lo hacía por gusto, si no porque el viejo aquel lo había amenazado con quitarle todo su sagrado chocolate si se negaba.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, se encontraba recostado en su cama comiendo una barra de chocolate, el día se le había pasado rápido y tenía que dormirse temprano si no quería lucir como un zombi al día siguiente, pero había algo que lo intrigaba. En todo el tiempo que pasó con aquel chico no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, él era el único que hablaba mientras que el otro asentía levemente con la cabeza. ¿acaso era mudo? No, si ese fuera el caso Roger se lo habría dicho.

- Hey Matt – Intentó llamarlo y comprobar su reacción, pero… ¿era su imaginación o lo había ignorado por completo? Ese cabeza hueca parecía más concentrado jugando su aparatito del demonio.

Y bueno, él no era una persona muy paciente.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta la cama del otro y le quitó la PSP de las manos.

- ¡Hey! ¿que rayos te pasa? – la cara del pelirrojo claramente mostraba molestia.

- Bien, sabes hablar, tenía mis dudas— Y así como le quito la consola, se la regresó. De más está decir que ya había perdido el juego y todo el progreso se había ido al caño. El desconcierto en el otro se podía ver en cada una de sus facciones por lo que se apresuró a decir – No hablaste en todo el rato, pensé que eras mudo – Le extendió la mano– Mucho gusto, soy Mello – y le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, después de todo, si iban a ser compañeros sería mejor que se llevaran bien

El de googles al fin pareció reaccionar – Si, si yo soy Matt – Estrecharon sus manos. Uno notablemente más nervioso que el otro.

- Y bien Matt, ¿como fue que llegaste aquí? – El rubio estaba aburrido y no encontró cosa mejor que platicar con el nuevo.

- Supongo que como todos ¿no?, soy huérfano, inteligente… Debes saberte el resto – Parecía molesto. Tal vez eso de los pelirrojos enojones era cierto.

Si se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias, una en la que Mello no se encontrara tan cansado, quizá aquello habría terminado en una pelea.

- Está bien, que humorcito el que te cargas. – se regresó a su cama y se tapó con la sabanas completamente –Deberías acostarte temprano, las clases empiezan mañana a las 8. Pero debemos levantarnos a las 6 para que nos de tiempo de ducharnos y desayunar –dicho eso, cerró los ojos y casi al instante se quedó dormido.

El pelirrojo era un poco más alto que el otro chico pero era un año menor, contando con apenas 11 años. Su vida había sido difícil, y los videojuegos eran una buena vía para olvidarse por momentos de la realidad. El llegar a ese lugar no lo había hecho mejor, ahora tenia a un compañero de habitación que parecía que en cualquier momento le sacaría los ojos, y… era su imaginación, ¿o nadie ahí parecía llevarse bien? Todos parecían estar compitiendo, eran tan falsos que por un momento Matt se preguntó si algún día llegaría a ser como ellos. En primer lugar le habían dado un nombre falso, uno que debería decir a todos al presentarse. Eso era extraño… ¿porque hacían algo como eso? No lo entendía del todo, pero prefirió seguir la corriente y hacer caso.

Miró su consola, se la había dado aquel señor Roger. ¿Lo habían estado investigando? Si no, de que otra manera habrían sabido que eso le gustaba. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y siguiendo el consejo del rubio cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. No quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

Mello se despertó a las 6 de la mañana en punto sin necesidad de un despertador, llevaba años haciendo eso, su cuerpo estaba más que acostumbrado. Al contrario del de ojos verdes, que parecía estar apenas por su tercer sueño. Quiso hacerla de buen samaritano y despertarlo, ya que después era casi imposible encontrar una ducha desocupada.

- Oye despierta – Lo movió un poco pero eso no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. Se acercó para poder pincharlo con el dedo en la cara, sabía de lo molesto que era eso y tenía la certeza de que lo despertaría.

- Ya, ahí voy – Por fin despierto, ambos se dirigieron a hacer sus actividades, sin hablar más de lo necesario, uno por flojera y otro por timidez.

Todo parecía ir bien, el amante de los videojuegos no era tonto, al contrario, sin duda era de los más inteligentes. Además era alguien sincero, algo que sin duda Mello apreciaba y valoraba.

Aun así Mello no olvidaba aquello que lo había confundido hace unos días, esos mitos sobre los pelirrojos. Estaba más que decidido a esclarecer todas sus dudas, asi que guiándose del famoso método científico decidió poner manos a la obra…

**PASO 1.- Observación**

El compartir habitación y llevar casi las mismas clases, Hizo que esta fuera de las partes más sencillas. Solo tenía que ver lo que hacía, poniendo mucha atención.

Bien, quizá no fuera tan fácil… al principio intentó hacerlo, observándolo desde lejos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Discreción no era una virtud que lo caracterizara. Ponía nervioso al pelirrojo y eso no le servía en nada a su experimento. Por lo que tuvo que cambiar de táctica, acercándose a él le sería más fácil observarlo, quizá si se hacia su amigo… todo resultaría más llevadero para ambos.

Pero en Wammy's no existía tal cosa como los amigos, bien, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, todo por amor a la ciencia y a la verdad.

**PASO 2.- Planteamiento del problema**

¿Problema? ¡Ah si! Ahora lo recordaba… el por qué empezó esa relación de amistad. Ya hacia un mes desde que aquel extraño chico pecoso había llegado y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Las bromas a los profesores eran el doble de chistosas si tenías a alguien con quien reírte de ellas y ni hablar de la pobre pelusa blanca, que ahora tenía que lidiar con 2 genios tratando de hacerle sufrir.

Pero no, tenía que centrarse, todo aquello tenía un motivo, intentó hacer memoria… cierto, desvelar mitos sobre pelirrojos.

¿Traen mala suerte? ¿Tienen un carácter difícil? Con esfuerzo y un poco de suerte, se enteraría de la verdad.

**PASO 3.- Información previa **

En aquel orfanato donde no tenían acceso a internet, el único lugar en donde podría conseguir algo de información sería la biblioteca.

Así que con pasos decididos se encaminó hacia ese lugar, cuidando no ser visto por el pelirrojo.

Países, porcentajes, características, bioquímica, genes, cromosomas… todo aquello era entendido a la perfección por el pequeño niño rubio de 12 años recién cumplidos, que con libreta en mano iba tomando nota de las cosas importantes.

**PASO 4.- Hipótesis**

Mello se había planteado 2 posibles hipótesis

- Los pelirrojos tenían algo extranormal que los hacia distintos a las otras personas

- Todo aquello de los mitos era una completa mierda y él estaba loco por haber creído en ellas en primer lugar

**PASO 5.- Experimentación**

Ya había planeado todo, ese día iba a ser el día de la verdad. Se enteraría de una vez por todas.

Si perdía, entonces sería por que si le traía mala suerte el convivir con ese chico. Estaba ansioso, todos esos días pensando y formulando teorías rendirían frutos…

Pero nada pasó, ni ganó ni perdió. Él y Near habían quedado empatados. Todos esos días pensando y maquinando ¿para eso? Tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos y arrasar con todo y todos a su paso. Pero como si de un mal chiste se tratará, todos sus planes se fueron a la borda cuando Matt, su amigo, lo abrazó. De inmediato un extraño sentimiento de calma lo envolvió y al fin pareció abrir los ojos a la verdad.

**PASO 6.- Conclusiones**

Al final del experimento, Mello se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

La primera fue que aquel que había inventado eso de que los pelirrojos eran de mala suerte debió haberse fumado algo raro, ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Su pelo, científicamente era de ese color debido a genes y no al carácter.

Además pudo concluir con satisfacción, que Matt y él se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

Que sin dudarlo, podrían no tener nada, más que su amistad y se sentirían completos.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Oh dios! No me lo creo. Has llegado hasta el final. Es mi primer fic, me pasé horas enfrente de la computadora escribiendo y justo ahora siento arder mis ojos y veo extrañas lucecitas parpadeantes que no deberían verse._

_Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría que me dejaran sus criticas para saber en que mejorar. Este es un intento de comedia y espero siquiera haber podido sacarles una sonrisa xD_

_Tuve algunos problemas con los guiones, no sé cuales debían utilizarse, si alguien sabe y me quiere explicar se lo agradeceré eternamente._

_Ah! Y lo sé! Matty no es pelirrojo! Pero se me hace mucho más mono con el cabello de ese color y ya que veo que la mayoría lo pone como pelirrojo entonces yo igual lo hago x)_


End file.
